Yo te Amé
by L. D. Unknown
Summary: OS- Siempre hay un punto frágil. Después de obtener el "felices por siempre" nadie sabe si el futuro seria bondadoso o no con ellos. El la amo desde el primer momento que la vio, la ama y la amara; pero no podía soportar que ella prefiera a otro.


**Este one shot se me hace increíble porque después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir. Está basada en una canción, no les diré cual. Adivínenla**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Steph. Meyer, la trama mía.**

**Summary: ****OS-Siempre hay un punto frágil. Después de obtener el "felices por siempre" nadie sabe si el futuro seria bondadoso o no con ellos. El la amo desde el primer momento que la vio, la ama y la amara; pero no podía soportar que ella prefiera a otro. Él merecía ser feliz, lo había decidido; pero antes de dejarla le iba hacer darse cuenta de lo que perdió.**

**Gracias a Jime Cullen de betas FFTH por la revisión. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**One Shot: Yo te amé.**

Jodida. Mierda.

Llegue a mi casa, si se le podía considerar así, después de ver cómo Isabella Cullen se paseaba muy coqueta y descaradamente por el centro comercial del brazo de un estúpido chucho de su trabajo.

Como si fuera una maldita paloma sin dueño. Como si no fuera _mi_ esposa.

Subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de esta majestuosa casa que había sido decorada exclusivamente por Isabella, ocasionando diferentes emociones en mi porque prácticamente todo tenía su nombre o esencia en esta. Entre a nuestra gran habitación matrimonial y empecé a romper las cosas como loco; la lámpara se estrelló con la pared, sus perfumes regados en el piso, la gran cama completamente de cabeza; pero no pude romper más, esa descarada no sabía que yo estaba enterado completamente de todas sus infidelidades. Cogí la foto de nuestro día de bodas, donde una muy enamorada y sonrojada Isabella, envuelta en mis brazos; miraba directamente a la cámara con un poco de vergüenza… ¿Cuándo había dejado de quererme? Tire la foto al piso y empecé a limpiar todo el desastre que había ocasionado. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si _ella_ no me fuera infiel.

Tres horas después de mi desastre llegó Isabella; con el cabello mojado, sonrojada y sonriente. Apreté los puños con rabia mientras ella ni me saludaba e iba a cambiarse de ropa. Veía el televisor sin prestarle atención al programa que sintonizaban a esa hora, mi mente estaba en otro sitio…hace cinco años atrás.

— _¿Sabes Edward?— me miró mí ahora esposa sonrojada, después de hacerle el amor toda la noche, siendo hoy su cumpleaños y un mes después de haber contraído matrimonio._

— _¿Qué, amor?— le sonreí como estúpido mientras observaba cuan hermosa y _mía_ era._

—_Te amo— me susurró antes de besarme y volver a hacer el amor como locos._

Los "Te amo", los besos dulces, caricias amorosas, ese brillo en sus ojos, la pasión… todo y más fue decayendo tres años después de declararnos marido y mujer.

Yo era médico cirujano en el hospital de Port Angeles y Bella era una escritora y editora muy reconocida en todo Washington. Ella no se podía quejar, pasaba todo el tiempo que me permitía y más con ella, la besaba y mimaba con toda locura; pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente. Ya no le gustaba que la tocara, que la besara o hiciera el amor; apenas teníamos sexo y después de 2 años así dejamos de tener intimidad. Éramos dos extraños en esta gran casa; sin hijos y sin un perro que rompa los silencios incómodos.

—Voy a salir— me habló mientras cogía las llaves de su carro de nuevo y se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo. Ella había dejado de arreglarse para mí.

— ¿Pides permiso o te largas?— le respondí cansado, era una pelea de todos los días.

—Vete al diablo, Cullen— respondió mirándome enojada.

—No te olvides que eres la señora de Cullen, cariño— le replique ácidamente y su única respuesta fue un golpe fuerte de la puerta.

Se había largado.

.

.

.

.

.

—Lo siento, Edward. Bella no ha venido a la empresa— me respondió Tanya apenada, ella era una amiga mía de la infancia; gracias a Bella ella había conseguido empleo como su secretaria.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunté ya sin esperanzas. Sabía la respuesta.

—Lo siento, Ed— respondió triste por mí. Tanya sabía sobre los revolcones de mi esposa, ella y toda mi familia.

Gruñí de frustración. Ni siquiera las horas de trabajo respetaba.

— ¿Por qué seguir con esto?— preguntó mi amiga sintiendo pena y rabia a la vez, a ella también le disgustaba esta situación con Bella. Tanya quería a mi esposa como una hermana; pero la situación de sus infidelidades de hace dos años había hecho que su relación se distanciara.

—Porque sería dejarle el camino libre y porque…— _la amo_, dije para mí mismo. Porque aunque hayan pasado 5 años la amo; la amé desde el primer momento que la vi y la amaré para siempre, aunque ella ya no sea la misma.

— La amas— susurró por mí— Edward, tú _no_ te mereces eso; mereces ser feliz…déjala ir y se feliz. Te estás matando con esto.

—No puedo, no sé…— gruñí frustrado sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer algo más— no sé si pueda…

—Piénsalo, Edward. Piensa en ti, tú debes ser feliz. Si ella te amara no te haría eso— me respondió tratando de no pasar la raya.

—Gracias, Tanya. Gracias por todo— con eso colgué la comunicación y mire por un rato más esa foto del día más feliz de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella llegó esa misma noche y como de costumbre no me saludo. Cenamos en silencio y después de eso ella se quedó lavando el servicio. Cada uno se fue a hacer su trabajo hasta la hora de descansar; seguíamos compartiendo la cama, pero ya sin tocarnos. Estaba casi dormido, cuando la escuche levantarse al baño con el celular en la mano. Sabía que le hablaba a _él_.

—Sabes que sí, Jacob— la escuche susurrar en el baño— Esta bien, te veo en una semana. Te Amo. — _te amo, te amo_. Esas dos palabras con la posibilidad de hacer dichoso a alguien, me habían destruido.

Después de eso la sentí recostarse a la cama, dar un suspiro hondo y taparse completamente dándome la espalda.

¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme a mí para amarlo a él?

Ser varón no te quitaba el derecho de llorar, y una situación como esta, después de tantos años y recuerdos, solté unas lágrimas debido a la impotencia. Llore en silencio por haber descubierto que ya no nos quedaba algo que salvar, sin hijos, sin nada más que nos ate.

Tome una decisión. Merecía ser feliz. Ella ya no me amaba aunque yo la siguiera amando con locura. La dejaría libre, sí, pero antes la desenmascararía de la peor manera.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba toda radiante en la esquina del café en que la había citado. O bueno, en el que su amante la había citado. Después de escuchar decir esas palabras al chucho decidí trazar un plan para dejarla completamente. La había citado en ese café haciéndome pasar por su amante. Conocía muy bien la letra de ese perro, hace tiempo atrás encontré una que otra carta entre las ropas de ella y había podido imitar a la perfección su firma y su letra. Hoy sería el último día en que vería a Bella Swan.

Llegue hasta donde ella estaba, dándome la espalda viendo hacia la calle de al frente. Estaba realmente hermosa; con ese vestido azul que tanto me encantaba, su pelo marrón en ondas y su rostro maquillado levemente. Había olvidado cuan hermosa era ella arreglada, aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Me pare detrás de ella y sentí su perfume. Fresas. Le tape los ojos y escuche una risa jovial de su parte. Hice una mueca de dolor ¿Cuándo ella había dejado de ser feliz conmigo para serlo con otro?

— ¡Jacob!— rio juguetona— basta ya, cariño.

Le saque las manos de los ojos y no le respondí. Ella volteo a ver a su "cariño" y la gran sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro. Ella definitivamente no sabía que tenía conocimiento de sus revolcones con "Jacob".

—Ed…Ed… ¿Edward?— habló con el miedo plantado en su voz— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Isabella— le respondí frío y furioso con ella— ¿Esperabas a tu amorcito?— le pregunte con toda la rabia de todos estos años.

—Pe…pero…esto no debería estar pasando…tú…Jacob…no— empezó a balbucear y a decir tonterías, como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué creías?— le pregunte con el mismo tono de voz enfadado— ¿Qué no sabía que me ponías los cuernos ya hace casi 2 años? ¿Tan idiota me crees, Isabella?

—Yo….no….no quería…— se sonrojó y sus ojos se aguaron de vergüenza. Esa era la Bella que recordaba. Tierna y frágil.

— ¿Qué es lo que no querías? ¿Ponerme los cuernos? ¿Dejar de amarme? ¿Decirle a él que lo amas? ¿Qué no querías, Isabella?— le increpe mirándola fijamente.

—Yo no…—me miró por unos minutos más y bajo su vista avergonzada— lo siento.

—Tú no digas que lo sientes ahora, porque sabes que no es verdad.

—Eso es cierto— me miro tan fría y distante, como solía serlo estos años, dejando de lado su llanto— Él me trata mejor que tú.

Y con eso se rompió mi paciencia. Deje unos billetes en la mesa para cubrir lo que ella había consumido y la saque de ahí a rastras. La subí en mi carro y la conduje hacia un hotel cercano.

—Déjame bajar, Edward— me gruño— ¡Déjame ir!

— ¡Tú eres mi esposa, maldita sea! ¿Qué te hizo falta? ¡Dime!— le grite mientras golpeaba el volante con furia.

Ella no me contestó y sabía que estaba buscando un motivo o excusa para justificarse.

—No—Me miró furiosa, viendo el lugar a donde la había llevado. No espere a que dijera nada más, baje del carro y la jale con fuerza del brazo hasta la entrada del hotel.

— Una habitación— le pedí al chico detrás del mostrador. Él nos reconoció y muy amable nos dio la llave de un cuarto.

Subimos por el ascensor e Isabella se paró en la esquina opuesta a mí, mirándome con rabia y enojo. Ella también recordaba que significaba este lugar para nosotros.

_Estaba lloviendo y con Bella habíamos decidido ir al prado que tanto nos gustaba. Llevaba Llevábamos un año con Isabella y habíamos decidido celebrarlo ahí, al aire libre. Empezó a llover casi una hora después de que llegamos y como locos enamorados empezamos a correr fuera del bosque, por suerte nuestra había un hotel a unos kilómetros de ahí para poder cambiarnos y que ella no se refriara. Llegamos a la recepción y un chico muy amable nos atendió, hasta que vi que veía a mi Bella con demasiada atención._

—_Quiero una habitación— le hable toscamente, haciendo que Bella me mirara sorprendida._

—_Aquí tiene— y fue tan descarado de guiñarle un ojo a __**mi**__ Bella._

_La lleve de ahí con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y nos metimos al ascensor. Abrace con más fuerza a Bella porque estaba tiritando del frio y no pude evitar ver como su polera formaba casi como una segunda piel. Realmente hermosa._

_Llegamos a la habitación y mi primer impulso fue besarla. Y ella me respondió._

_Con Bella no habíamos hecho el amor todavía, ella era virgen y yo no; por eso estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerla mía. La seguí besando hasta que llegamos a la cama y escuche a Bella gemir. Tenía que parar._

—_No, Bella, espera— susurre entre beso y beso._

—_No, no— negó ella enredando sus piernas a mi cadera— te quiero. Ahora._

—_Pero…— le respondí tratando de buscar una excusa para frenarme._

—_Nada de "peros", Edward. Quiero ser tuya, ahora. Te amo— me respondió silenciándome con más besos._

—_Te amo— le respondí sonriente, sabiendo que esta sería su primera vez y que yo sería el único hombre que la poseyera por el resto de su vida._

Llegamos hasta _esa_ habitación donde fue su primera vez, donde podía sacar toda mi ira y rabia en su en su cara; para restregarle que yo fui su primer hombre, quien la amo y ama. La empuje dentro y eché llave a la habitación.

—Déjame salir— me hablo, veía como su cuerpo temblaba de ira— déjame salir o grito.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, Isabella. Ya te han escuchado gritar y nadie se ha metido ¿O acaso no recuerdas como te hacía chillar de placer?— le replique acorralándola en la pared, donde sentía como su cuerpo y ella misma hacían ese efecto electrizante en mí.

— Suéltame— me miro directamente a los ojos y sentí que la rabia e ira subían cada vez más. Ella no quería que solo yo la tocara.

— ¿Es que acaso él es mejor en la cama? ¿Él te hace gritar como gata en celo como lo hacía yo? ¡¿Qué te faltaba, maldita sea?!— golpee con mi puño la pared a lado de su rostro haciéndola pegar un salto del susto.

— Edward— me suplico y volví a ver de nuevo a la frágil Bella, solo que ya no era mía— no hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

— ¿Más difícil? ¡Más difícil!— volví a gritar apartándome de ella como si quemara por primera vez desde que la toque en estos 7 años que la conocía — ¡Qué tiene él! ¡Dime! ¿Cómo dejaste de amarme? ¡Cómo!

—Es diferente— me miro directamente a los ojos y supe que la había perdido.

La bese con furia, la bese con demencia porque esta sería la última vez que probaría sus rosados labios. Ella se sorprendió, pero también me respondió el beso. Sabía que muy dentro de ella, muy dentro se encontraba la Bella que alguna vez me había amado. La tire sobre la cama sin tratar de ser dulce con ella y la empecé a desvestir, dejando sobre su cuello y pechos besos y chupones. Escucharla jadear y verla removerse de placer me devolvía cierto orgullo a mi hombría; después de todo este tiempo había extrañado su piel suave. Pero esta última vez era yo quien tenía el control y la última palabra.

—Edward— la oí susurrar cuando empecé a morder el hueso de su cadera, mientras tocaba cuan húmeda estaba. Mucho.

—Dime, Isabella— le hable fuerte antes de introducir dos dedos en ella y escucharla gemir más— ¿Él te lo hace tan bien como yo? ¿Te hace gritar como una gatita en celo?

La sentí tensarse y poner resistencia después de lo que dije, pero yo no la deje escapar. Empecé a lamer su clítoris y mis dedos dentro de ella bombeaban más y más rápido. Lo bueno de Isabella era que su piel era muy sensible al tacto. Empezó a chillar y a pedir más; y yo con gusto se lo di. Y ella llego a su orgasmo. No la deje respirar, yo estaba completamente listo para llenarla y sin preocuparme sobre la protección me encontré de nuevo con su estrecho calor.

Esta sería nuestra última noche de casados.

La sentí tan estrecha como la primera vez, como su calor me apretaba cada vez más cuando la penetraba duro y fuerte, esta vez sin amor. Solo por sexo.

—Edward, Edward, Edward— gemía con cada embestida que daba en su interior— más rápido, más fuerte— repetía.

— ¿Ahora si te gusta que te toque? ¿Ahora si mi polla es suficiente para ti?—me moví lentamente dentro de ella— ¿Ahora soy lo suficiente para darte "más rápido y fuerte"?— volví a moverme rudamente dentro de ella y ella volvió a gemir como loca. La bese con desesperación y con el amor masoquista que sentía hacia ella. Porque al fin comprendía que Isabella Swan no me merecía, a pesar de que nos habíamos amado antes.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios— Ella estaba cerca, yo estaba cerca.

La penetre unas veces más y la sentí llegar junto conmigo. El "Te Amo" quedo estancado en mi garganta, me obligue a reprimirlo y verla directamente a los ojos. Ella lloraba.

Salí de ella sin mirarla, empecé a vestirme y saque unos billetes dejándolos en la mesa. La vi titubear por decirme algo, sabía que si la escuchaba y me quedaba terminaría siendo hechizado por sus palabras; cayendo en la misma rutina de sus infidelidades y mentiras. Había disfrutado de la última vez con mi Bella Cullen, no la mujer que empezó a engañarme hace dos años, no la mujer fría y distante que llegaba a casa, no la mujer que le decía "Te amo" a otro; me había acostado con mi mujer, con la Bella Swan de mis recuerdos.

Deje de mirarla y me dirigí a la puerta.

—No, Edward— hablo— tenemos que hablar, no podemos quedarnos así.

— ¿Cómo así, Isabella?— hable con coraje— ¿Tú engañándome mientras yo espero a que cambies?

—No, yo te a...— la mire incrédulo, no podía creer que me dijera eso a mí ahora después de que se lo había dicho a él.

—No te atrevas a decir que me amas — la interrumpí furioso— si me amaras nunca te hubieras acostado con otro, si me amaras hubieras tratado de solucionar nuestros problemas en mis brazos no en otros...si me amaras no se lo hubieras dicho a él.

—Lo siento— enrolló con más fuerza la sabana a su cuerpo esbelto— por todo.

—Quiero el divorcio— le solté y ella levanto la mirada asombrada— quiero el divorcio, Isabella. No seré un juguete más, merezco ser feliz.

—No, Edward. Podemos solucionarlo— empezó a hablar desesperada— con terapia, yo lo siento. No te vayas, yo...— me quedo mirando fijamente llorando.

—Lo siento— le respondí dándole la espalda— hasta nunca, Isabella Swan.

Salí de esa habitación con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas derramadas. Había visto a una Bella vulnerable, pero tenía una decisión tomada. Debía dar media vuelta y alejarme de ella, para buscar mi felicidad. Para buscar a una persona que me amara de verdad, aunque yo nunca volvería a amar con tanta intensidad como la amo a ella.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Esta ha sido mi primera historia "dramática" y también la primera historia que he creado después de tanto tiempo ¡Vuelvo a la cancha!**

**Las quiero, se me cuidan.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**L. D. Unknown.**

**Oh, y ¡Tengo beta! Así que gracias a Jime Cullen de betas FFTH ¡Gracias! … ¡Y vuelvo al rodeo! Esto de escribir es hermoso (voy a comenzar a hacerlo con nuevas historias)**

**Reitero ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Besos y bendiciones.**

**Y como diría German, no se olviden de ir a mi estúpido pero sensual facebook: facebook ldunknown**

**y a mi no tan hermoso twitter: twitter LDUnknown **

**Ya saben, sin espacios.**

**¡He regresado, mundo! Gracias totales.**


End file.
